Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): C. Buddy Creech, MD, MPH Project Summary The goals of the St. Jude/PIDS Pediatric Infectious Diseases Research Conference are to disseminate new knowledge relevant to scholarly activities in pediatric infectious diseases and to foster the professional development of medical students, graduate students, pediatric residents, and fellows. The specific aims of the meeting are to demonstrate the rewards and opportunities in PID research to physician-scientists in medical school and pediatric residency as they consider their advanced training options; to engage future trainees in pediatric infectious diseases (PID) research through innovative lectures focused on opportunities for scholarly activities in disease pathogenesis, antimicrobial resistance, drug and vaccine development, and epidemiology; to guide future trainees in their career development through lectures, small group workshops, and opportunities for interactions with senior pediatric ID faculty; and to promote original science by future PID trainees through abstract presentations specific to childhood infections. The goal of the R13 Application is to fund travel stipends to students and residents who are developing an interest in infectious diseases research so that we can bridge the substantial workforce gaps in our field.